A lift cylinder arrangement of this type is known from DE 196 33 847 C1. It is used to lift the base shoes of an advancing support frame at their forward ends from the floor so that the base shoes do not hit steps in the floor or sink into the floor while being advanced.
In the known arrangement, the lift cylinder is attached to the drawbar by use of a fastening screw inserted from above through the horizontal arm of the drawbar and screwed into the support head coaxially to the cylinder axis. In order to achieve the required articulation, so that the connection between the drawbar and lift cylinder can match each removal, advancing and setting procedure, and the constantly changing geometrical conditions due the uneven floor; the hole for the screw in the horizontal arm of the drawbar is larger in diameter than the screw and the latter is convex on the lower side of the screw head while the horizontal arm of the drawbar is correspondingly concave on its upper side. The manufacturing costs of this attachment are very high. This attachment also has the disadvantage that the cross-section of the drawbar with the hole for the screw and the concave recess is constricted at a decisive point which weakens the drawbar, thus making it necessary to provide the drawbar with greater material strength. The alternating stresses acting on the components quickly result in a widening of the hole in the support head of the cylinder thereby resulting in destruction of the screw connection due to corrosion and/or dirt penetration.